


Missed Chances

by ennaxor



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennaxor/pseuds/ennaxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie clicks back on the timeline to play the clip again, listening closely.</p>
<p>Oh. Yes. She had most definitely said <i>we</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie edits "How About That," episode 91.

Sunday night finds Lizzie hunched over her laptop, editing together her video from that afternoon. In the midst of the excitement from Jane’s new job and upcoming move across the country, and the sudden flurry of preparations that followed, Lizzie had nearly forgotten that Monday’s video still wasn’t ready.

At least it’s proving to be one of the easier episodes to edit. She is nearing the end and sleep, glorious sleep, is within sight, when something stops her cold.

“What if things had been different? What if the timing hadn’t been so bad? What if they moved on? What if we missed our chance?”

We?

_We?_

Lizzie clicks back on the timeline to play the clip again, listening closely.

Oh. Yes. She had most definitely said _we_.

Her face warms at the thought of putting this online. She can already imagine the excited, caps-locked comments that are sure to come from her viewers, especially given their reactions to when she said Pemberley Digital was nice.

(But seriously? Since when does “nice” mean “I wanna jump the CEO”?)

It’s not like she’s in complete denial. She has rewatched her videos from Pemberley, seen the same looks and smiles her viewers are so eager to point out. And even before leaving San Francisco, she was well aware of her changing feelings – though she hardly knew what to do with them. For a few precious seconds on that last day she had imagined a night out to the theater with Darcy, and while she was terrified, she was also having a hard time coming up with a reason to say no…

And then everything fell apart, and none of that mattered anymore.

_What if we missed our chance?_

Somehow this feels much more like a confession than anything else that has made it to her videos recently. A confession she isn’t sure if she's ready to share with the rest of the world.

Coming to a decision, she selects the few seconds of video to remove them from the episode.

But…

Okay. Lizzie doesn’t think Darcy is still watching her videos. She really, really doesn’t. Because then it would logically follow that he still cares for her in some way, and if _that_ was true, then at the very least he would have sent her a text after he stuck her on an airplane and sent her home. And she hasn't heard a word from him in weeks.

But what if he was?

She never got the chance to accept his theater invitation, to tell him how her feelings had changed. And though this isn't the same, maybe it's another opportunity.

Lizzie sighs. She really doesn’t need any more what-ifs in her life right now.

She leaves the clip in.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since this episode aired I've been caught up on not just the fact that Lizzie SAID "we," but that she chose to leave it in the video. (Assuming of course that she's been editing these herself.) So that resulted in this, my first fic for TLBD. I'm not sure how well it came out, but it was something I just needed to try.


End file.
